1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to magnetic devices fabricated using microelectromechanical system (MEMS) process. Specifically, the apparatuses and methods relate to MEMS magneto-floating sensors, a method for fabricating a MEMS magneto-floating sensor, and a method of using a MEMS magneto-floating sensor to detect displacement, motion and force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in micromachining technology have advanced the development of miniature MEMS sensors. An example of a MEMS sensor is a piezoelectric sensor which is used in a variety of applications, ranging from pressure sensors to accelerometers for automobile airbags. The use of piezoelectric devices as sensors, however, is limited due to their sensitivity to variations in temperature.
Another example of a MEMS sensor is a mass-spring system accelerometer. Such accelerometers, however, require complicated designs to fabricate and it is often difficult to accurately model the spring constant of the MEMS-scale spring, allowing for the possibility of inaccurate measurements.